Azshara's Reign
by N7whore
Summary: Azshara the Queen of Night Elves, Silver of the Moon is reigning over her kingdom using all her assets to good use. (Set before War of the Ancients, Will delve into it later)


_Azshara's Reign_

Why is it so quiet. I Queen Azshara just got home from a trip to Suramar and no one is in my palace welcoming me not even Xavius or Vashj! When I get my hands on those two they are going to get it. Today I wore my green Sundress out to Suramar, It's long and elegant. The Only parts of my skin that is exposed is my back and neck. I need to see my tailor about this dress, It's not sexy enough. Almost to my bedroom and I still haven't seen a guard. Oh well I'm powerful enough to kill any usurpers. I walked in my bedroom and saw the most surprising thing this week, other than that thing from earlier.

"Xavius, Why are you choking Vashj while naked and inside her."

"My Queen Forgive me, The Lady likes it that way."

"Vashj, I know you are like a sister to me but please not on my bed, this time I will let you stay. Next time I catch you using my bed you will be fucking in the ocean."

"Yes My Queen" Vashj says

I turn around facing the wall and take off my dress. Xavius has never seen me naked before but I know he always wanted to take me. This time his dream will come true. I know he will like what he sees. I turn around to See Xavius pull out on Vashj and sit on her stomach spewing his load onto her face and my pillows. I stop him from spewing with a spell. I hold his seed just where it is.

"Queen Azshara?"

"We are going to have fun Xavius you too Vashj."

I sit on Vashj's beautiful face her tongue goes inside me and explores me. I grab my Xavius' hands and lead them to my breasts. His touch makes me want to squirm. I rock my hips to Vashj's tongue.

"You're always so good Vashj. Xavius stand up and put your dick in my face"

He gets up eagerly. I grab his cock and lick the tip, I could still taste his cum on it. I love to make men feel pleasure it makes me feel even sexier than I am. He grabs my hair and grasps on it tightly. I take the shaft in, I could taste his semen and Lady Vashj on him. She and his flavors taste so well together. Not as good As I taste alone but it tastes well. I take the whole thing into my throat.

"My Queen please let me finish on you"

I get off of his dick and smile while staring into his eyes.

"Release your love Xavius. Show me that you love your Queen."

I release the spell on him. After one wank it felt like the Well of Eternity itself washed over me. highborne semen is so magical, It tastes good unlike normal cum, and it thicker than normal.

"My Queen! I love you rule us forever!"

Most of his seed hit my forehead then split down my head. My lips getting a lot of it as well.

I get off Vashj and lay on her, I kiss her tasting myself, Xavius and her at the same time. The Addition of me completes the flavor. I wiggle my ass hoping Xavius would see the huge thing.

"How about you fuck us now Xavius and come inside me."

"Yes my Queen, I must say your bottom is so big and round."

"Aww thank you Xavius."

Xavius enters his cock into me for a thrust then pulls out and enters Vashj. He repeats this for a number of times. Then he stops for a moment.

"Xavius what's wrong?"

He doesn't respond with words but he gave my ass a hard slap. I can feel it jiggle from his hand. He grabs my hips and slams into me very hard. He gains more speed until he thrusts in rythym of the sound of my ass clapping. I look down at Vashj and she smiles. She leaned up then started to kiss my neck. She wrapped her legs around me as she picked herself up to kiss my neck. I'm so horny right now, I think I will finish soon.

"Xavius Harder"

He let out a growl as he slapped my butt and leaned over me. He growls in my ear now, it sounds so sexy and I'm almost there. He lets out a roar and hugs me hard as he fills my Divine Cunt with his seed. That was just enough to get me off. I drown my thighs as a giant wave of pleasure swept over me . I fell unto Vashj's large breasts which were like pillows. I close my eyes and mumble to Vashj.

"When I wake up remind me to tell you of those men in Suramar."


End file.
